


Delimoo

by thespottedowl



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cutesy, First Meetings, H2O Delirious Has Vitiligo, I just rlly love these boys n they're cute and have no problems, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Slash, Slash, to, yeah honestly I just wanted to write kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl
Summary: backdated to when I may have written thisI swear to god, if any one of you little shits takes the word daddy out of context





	Delimoo

**Author's Note:**

> backdated to when I may have written this
> 
> I swear to god, if any one of you little shits takes the word daddy out of context

Brock sat in the back of the taxi, watching budding pink trees flash by as his fingers fidgeted on the thread wrapped around his wrist. He was tired from the long ride, but he could still feel the anticipation building in his throat.

The car was moving more slowly now. They had entered a small neighbourhood, and the trees that had been plentiful a minute ago were now sparse and orderly. The houses were mostly uniform, but a few things caught Brock's eye; a bright red door, freshly-painted white shutters, a pair of kids' bikes lying in a driveway. The bright morning sun flashed from behind the rows of uniform houses as they passed, illuminating the sleepy neighbourhood.

As the car slowed to a crawl, Brock's heart leapt into his throat. Tall, broad oaks surrounded the driveway, and gravel crunched under the tires as they inched forwards.

A modest house stood at the end of the road, and Brock found himself smiling in spite of himself. The exterior was a pale blue, faded from the harsh winter, and a large grapevine wreath hung on the front door. Peering carefully at it, he spotted a few tiny teddy bears hidden behind the dark leaves.

The driver, an older man with kind dark eyes, cleared his throat softly in the front seat. Brock startled, hurriedly thrusting a wad of cash into his hands and grabbing his suitcase.

The car pulled away as he stood staring at the house. It was nothing like he was expecting, this little house in the woods, and it was beginning to make him panic - too many unknowns, all at once. But Delirious would let him in, at least. Right? He had sent his address, and yeah, maybe Brock had mentioned it jokingly, but surely...

Steeling his nerves, Brock stepped up the cracked concrete steps and knocked on the door, careful not to hit the wreath. He held his breath for almost ten seconds before there were quick footsteps and the door swung open, revealing a young boy blinking up at him.

Brock stuttered once, shocked, before he refocused on the child waiting patiently in front of him. He was cute, with big almond eyes and dark skin. Brock crouched, now at eye-level with him, and said, "Hey, kiddo. Is your daddy home?"

The boy took off into the house, crashing up the stairs, and for the second time, Brock wondered if he had the wrong house, but then there was a rich laugh from upstairs, and his shoulders relaxed.

He stood on the porch for another moment, shifting his weight from foot to foot before letting himself into the house and closing the door quietly behind him. The house was as cosy on the inside as it was on the outside - in the living room, knick-knacks crowded onto shelves scattered about the room, and instead of a couch, beanbags took up most of the floor space.

Suddenly, the child pounded back down the stairs and slid to a stop in front of Brock. He was clutching a small toy, a stuffed pink giraffe, tightly to his chest.

Moo knelt down again, sitting on his legs, and held his hand out. "I'm..." he hesitated. "Moo." He offered a small smile as the smaller took hold of two of his fingers and shook them.

The boy's gaze was steady, and he regarded Brock with inquisitive eyes. "Dad says you're one of his best friends. He talks about you a lot."

Brock flushed pink just as Delirious's voice rang down the stairs. "What'chu telling Moo 'bout me?" he called. He spoke more deeply than Moo had imagined, though not surprisingly so. He bounded down the stairs quickly, three at a time, and skidded to a halt on sock feet.

It took a lot of willpower on Brock's part not to gape as Delirious finally came into view. He was gorgeous in the most non-traditional way possible, an image that Moo had never thought to associate with him. He had dark skin, though white splashes seemed to take up most of his face. A few dark coils fell into his eyes, escaped from the mass of hair he had tied back loosely.

As Moo took him in (and tried to remember how to breathe), the child wandered over to Jon, reaching up to him. He picked him up easily, settling him on his hip as he grinned, big and bright, at Brock. "What, 'm not what you were expecting?"

Moo was still quite speechless, though he managed a faint "not really," bringing Jon to another smile.

"Hey, this's my son, Teddy." Jon adjusted the little boy, who waved clumsily at Moo before tucking his head into his dad's shoulder.

"You didn't." Looking more carefully at him, Moo could see similarities - the curly hair, large intelligent eyes, and a small white patch in the centre of his little palm.

"Luke said the same thing, but I sure did." The corners of his mouth were turned up slightly - if Moo had to hazard a guess, they were always like that.

Moo blinked slowly, then stepped forward and pulled Jon into a tight hug, careful of Teddy, who leaned over and hugged Brock's arm. "You look good - really good. I'm happy to finally be able to meet you." A crooked grin was plastered across his face, too, matching Delirious', and it didn't fade when Jon stepped forward to pull him into another hug, tighter this time.

-

He roamed around the kitchen easily, big steps that matched his personality and his voice. Movements too disjointed to be graceful, but purposeful and effortless, sweatpants hanging loose on his slim hips as he jumped up to grab something off the top of the fridge. Moo sat at the kitchen table, clutching his mug to his chest, eyes flickering between Jon and Teddy.

Teddy was nothing like what he thought Delirious' son would be like - not that Brock had ever considered the possibility. He was quiet, and his big, curious brown eyes never stopped moving. He sat on the counter in the roomy kitchen, giraffe next to him, playing with a small jar of spices that Jon nabbed occasionally.

He was making eggs, maybe, but Brock was sure he smelled something residually sweet, and thought off-handedly that Jon might be the kind of person to bake cookies early in the morning.

Delirious talked with his hands, and he was as chatty in person as Moo thought he would be. He had already told Brock all about Luke's girl trouble - "I told 'im it's just stress from work, but he's still bein' a pussy" - and how their cat was having issues with hunting - "she brought back a damn chipmunk the other day, like, what the heck am I supposed to do with that?" - and Brock listened contentedly to the way his voice pitched and rolled, easily swinging with his moods. "Are you even listenin' to me, Moo?" - followed by a string of giggles.

It was like Moo didn't exist - no, it was like he had always existed. Like he belonged here, bringing his little slice of Utah and wedging it straight into North Carolina, till it blended and melded and didn't seem to matter as much. Brock was here, very much so, and it hit him hard when Delirious looked up at him with that damn smile on his face.

He ate quietly, listening to Delirious continue to talk around mouthfuls of cheesy scrambled eggs. There was a glimmer in the backs of his eyes that fascinated Brock.

-

No matter how much Jonathan joked about "not expecting a guest", it was easy to be there. Brock fell into their lifestyle, watching Teddy trot out to the bus in the morning and making sure the cat was always fed. He read children's books aloud while Teddy stuck Legos together, and more often than not, when he looked up, Delirious was leaning against the doorjam, a fond, goofy smile on his face. He listened to Jon scream at his computer whenever Teddy was gone for the day, and he joined in when he felt like it.

Moo set up his own gaming station in the corner of the guest room, a slapdash amalgamation of stuff Jonathan had lying around, equipment Luke had left, and Moo's own software. He thought it was more fun to play in Jon's house than in his own, where he could hear Jon's bubbly laugh in his headphones and echoing down the hallway.

Delirious was always smiling, at him, at Teddy, at his editing software. It spread across his face and into his eyes and then Moo was smiling, too, laying on the couch with his head hanging off backwards and looking at Delirious upside-down. "Your hair's a damn mess like that," Jonathan said warmly. Smiling. He pressed Moo's hair back to his forehead.

Teddy liked him as much as Moo hoped he would. He clambered into his lap every night holding a different book, and Moo brought him over to the old green rocking chair and read to him until his little head was nodding against his chest. Delirious would take him to bed then, bright eyes smiling, and Moo would wander the cosy house restlessly.

-

Moo stayed much longer than he expected. Winter was ending, sloughing the frost off into something warmer, but he could still smell the cold, feel it on the tips of his ears.

He flew home then, and Utah felt a lot like a scratchy overcoat that he couldn't seem to shrug off. He stayed put for almost two weeks before he was calling Jon at three in the morning. Brock was surprised he answered at all - it was five AM Jon's time - and his heart leapt into his throat when Jon picked up, looking terribly exhausted.

It was no sooner than Moo agreed to come back that Jon fell asleep right there at his desk.

-

Brock took them to the science museum, and honestly felt like he was babysitting two very excitable children. Jon was eagerly running from display to display, carrying Teddy on his back and pointing at anything that caught his eye. Moo trailed behind the pair, stopping to read signs and watch them over the crowd. The only time he got them to sit down for more than a moment was for a Tesla coil demonstration that left their hair standing up and cracks of light running across their eyes.

They were late getting home, and as much as Jonathan danced and sang in the truck, Moo could see him starting to fade, resting his head on his hands as they finished eating. Teddy ambled upstairs to put pyjamas on, and Brock pressed a hand to Jonathan's back as he followed the little one upstairs, leaving Jon to clear the table.

When Jonathan came up to kiss Teddy goodnight, Moo was sitting at the foot of the bed, falling asleep with his head on the blankets. He was just aware enough to look up when Jon cracked the door open. 

Once Jon had tucked Teddy in, he took Moo's hand and led him down the hall to Jon's bedroom. Brock was just as exhausted as he'd thought Jon was, and barely recognised when Jon crawled into bed next to him.

Brock woke briefly later that night. It was dark in the room, and Brock was acutely aware of Jonathan's warm body pressed up close to him, breath heavy and even.

Moo leaned down, mind hazy and fogged from almost-sleep, and placed a kiss gently on the very crown of his head.

He held his breath, rocking back onto his elbow and waiting for Delirious to roll over and scold him. But he didn't, and Moo sighed, heart pounding, and tucked himself back around Jon, who shuffled sleepily closer.

They didn't exactly agree to it, but after Moo crashed with Delirious, he didn't spend another night in the guest room. He only tried to leave once, insisting that Delirious probably needed his space, and Jon wrapped long fingers around his wrist and whispered "stay" into the darkness. 

Brock did.

**Author's Note:**

> the more I read fic that I like, the more I want to actually expand on some of my old old ideas, except they're all spectacularly shitty :/


End file.
